Is There Something More?
by neric4ever
Summary: Peter Parker has a crush on a certain Kree hybrid. Does she feel something fro him?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is set about a year after Avengers: Endgame. Peter is eighteen in this story. The mid-credits scene from Spider-Man: Far From Home where everyone knows he's Spider-Man didn't happen. I hope you guys enjoy the story._

Chapter 1

One weekend, Peter Parker was taking a tour of the new Avengers Base. Nick Fury trying rebuild the Avengers after all the conflict with Thanos' actions. Tony and Natasha were dead. Thor and Captain America were gone. Clint was going to be retired. Peter felt very honored to be a part of it all. Seeing the new facility brought out the same sense of awe that he had the first time he visited the old one.

Peter decided to sit on a bench outside and enjoy how beautiful the day was. As his mind began to drift, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Peter Parker!"

Peter turned to look at her. "Ms. Danvers, I didn't know you'd be back."

"Please, call me Carol", she said warmly.

The first time Peter ever saw Captain Marvel, he thought she was so incredibly beautiful. He had seen her a few more times since than, but she always had business to deal with in other parts of the galaxy. Each time Peter had the chance to speak with Carol, he found himself developing a crush on her. Seeing her now, Peter thought she still looked great. Her hair was a little longer this time. Carol had on a black leather Jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Fury invited me to see the new base. I'll be here a while. Things are relatively peaceful in space at the moment." She sat next to Peter. "What's new with new? How's school?"

Peter's heart was beating rapidly. "School is going well", he answered.

"How's that girlfriend of yours", asked Carol.

"Being Spider-Man has prevented from always being there. That hasn't been easy for her. She hasn't really been speaking to me lately."

"I haven't had much luck in the love department myself", said Carol. "There was once someone in my life. I was so sure he could have been the one. He turned out to be less than ideal." She put her hand on Peter's arm, making his heart seemingly beat even faster than before. "When the meet the one for you Peter, your heart will tell you."

"Thanks, Carol", said Peter.

"Don't mention it, Spider-Man. Excuse me. I need to discuss something with Fury. I'll see you later, Peter Parker." She flashed him a warm smile.

"Ya, see you later" was all Peter could get out. He started to wonder if there something in all the sparks he felt whenever he was around her. Peter felt determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All day, Peter couldn't stop thinking about Carol. He had to find out if there was a possibility of there being something more than mere friendship between them.

When night came, he found Carol reading a book in the base's lounge. Nobody else was in the room. This seemed like a perfect opportunity to talk to her.

"Hi", said Peter nervously.

"Hey, Peter", said Carol. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. I was wondering if we could talk."

"Of coarse." Peter sat next to her. "What's up?"

"About our talk earlier. You said something about how my heart will let me know the right one for me when I meet her. Well, there is someone that I feel a spark with every time I'm around her. I can't stop thinking about her afterwards. I just hope those sparks are my imagination."

"Well, uh. Why don't you ask her", asked Carol.

"Carol, it's you."

Carol didn't say a word. She looked away with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry", said Peter. "This was a big mistake. I just made things super, super awk..." Peter was interrupted when Carol suddenly kissed him. Surprised at first, Peter soon gave in.

After pulling away, they just looked at each other.

"Good night, Peter", said Carol as she got up and left the room.

Peter laid on the bed in his assigned room and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't go to sleep. He thought the kiss he shared with Carol was amazing. The fact that _she _kissed _him _had to indicate that Carol feel something as well.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

'Who could that be' thought Peter. He opened the door to find Carol on the other side.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Carol stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry for walking away from you", said Carol. "I know that I don't look very old, but my Kree biology has slowed down the aging process. Peter, you should be with someone your own age. You're just feeling physical attraction."

"Carol, the feelings I have for you aren't just physical. I really do like you. There is something between us. After that kiss, are you going to tell me that there isn't. Please tell me I'm not imagining things."

She moved slowly towards him. Their lips soon met again. The sparks were even more present.

"You aren't imagining things, Peter", whispered Carol.

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Carol felt the same way about him. He just stood still as Carol took off her jacket and unzipped her boots. She came towards him to give a another fiery kiss. Peter and Carol fell on the bed as they continued to make-out. As things kept getting heated, they both knew they had a lot to talk about the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Peter woke up feeling very content. As he turned around, he found nobody beside him in bed. The only clothes on the floor were his own. If it weren't for the uncovered space beside him, he would have wondered if the events of the night before were just a dream. Peter wasn't sure what would happen with Carol from here on out.

After grabbing breakfast in the kitchen, he ran into Carol in the hallway.

"Hi", said Peter.

"Hi", said Carol. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah", said Peter nervously.

They went outside and sat on the bench where they talked the previous day. Neither spoke for awhile.

"So", said Carol.

"So", said Peter.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I wanted to make sure nobody caught me sneaking out of your room."

Peter bucked up courage. "Carol, I meant what I said about the fact that I like you. I have for awhile."

"I like you too. I'm just not sure if we can make anything work."

"I don't think we can truly know unless we, at least, give it a try. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make a relationship with you work."

Carol started to laugh lightly.

"Did I say something wrong", asked Peter.

"No", said Carol. "Is it possible to believe that despite all I've been though that starting a relationship with a teenager might be the craziest moment of my life?"

"So, does that mean we're really doing this", asked Peter. Carol nodded. "Was last night okay?"

Carol laughed again. "Yes, Peter. Last night was good. Really good. In fact, you surprised me. You made me feel really special. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

"You are special", said Peter.

Carol looked around. "Come here", she whispered. As their lips met for a kiss, Peter's phone buzzed.

"I'm so sorry", he said. "It's just my friend, Ned. He's jealous that my weekend plans were better than his."

"This relationship is off to a great start", teased Carol. "If it's okay with you, I would like to keep this on the down low. I don't know how the rest of the team will respond, and it could give us a chance to figure everything out and see where it goes. Is that alright with you, Peter?"

"Absolutely", said Peter.

"Great", said Carol happily. "I have a pretty busy day today. But, if you come to my room tonight, we will celebrate this new step." She gave him a mischievous wink.

As Carol walked away, Peter felt the happiest he'd been in awhile


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One night, Peter told Aunt May that he was going to hang out with Ned. In actuality, he was meeting his new secret girlfriend. Peter was on his way to the apartment she rented whenever she was on Earth.

When Peter arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Hey Peter", said Carol as she opened the door.

"Hi", said Peter.

After Carol closed the door, she quickly attacked Peter's lips.

"You're certainly very eager", said Peter.

"I'm just happy to see you", said Carol. "Even if you are a few minutes late."

"I'm sorry about that. The police were chasing this really big guy. it looked like they could've used some assistance from the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"Always trying to impress me with your heroics Spider-Man", teased Carol before kissing him again.

Carol made popcorn before she and Peter sat on the couch to watch a movie. Peter slowly put his arm around Carol. In turn, Carol rested her head on his shoulder. It was amazing how natural this friends to something more transition was progressing.

"Thank you for having me over", said Peter.

"Of coarse", said Carol. "I love spending time with you." They leaned in for another kiss. She grabbed onto Peter's sweater. "This sweater."

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I do. It looks very good on you. You look very handsome. But, I think that sweater would look even better on my bedroom floor." Carol took Peter's hand and led him to the bedroom.

Peter and Carol snuggled together in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"That gets better every time", said Carol.

Peter wasn't sure how to respond. He was happy that Carol was pleased with his performance. "I can't wait for when I can take you on a real date" was all he could mutter.

"That will be nice", said Carol. "Of coarse, this kind of date night is nice too. I get to have you all to myself."

"I can't argue with you there", agreed Peter.

"There's something I have to tell you", said Carol.

"Okay", said Peter nervously.

"I have to leave for awhile. I'm just checking to see how things are in other parts of the galaxy. But nothing is going to prevent me from coming back to you." She gave him a quick peck. "Are you ready for another round?" They entered another passionate embrace, when Peter suddenly pulled away. He grabbed his phone.

"Checking your messages", teased Carol.

"I'm going to have to go. I'm sorry. I told my aunt I'd be home at a certain time", said Peter with a disappointed expression.

Carol's face quickly mirrored his. Then, she perked up.

"I have an idea. How about on the first weekend we have free after I get back, you come over here and we spend the whole weekend together. Would you be able to get away?"

"I think that's an excellent idea. I'm sure I can think of something."

Carol maneuvered herself so she laying on top of him.

"Glad to hear it", she said before meeting his lips. "Do you have to leave right this minute?"

"No. I can stay a few more minutes."

"Good. That's enough time for me to give you something to remind you of what you'll be missing while I'm gone." With a seductive look on her face, Carol slowly moved down her boyfriend's body and disappeared beneath the sheets. As she worked her magic, Peter thought about how their planned weekend together when she returned couldn't come faster enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A month had gone by since Carol left to check on things in other parts of the galaxy. Aunt May had gone out of town to visit an old friend . Peter couldn't help but think about how he and Carol could be spending a lot of time together if she were on earth.

One day, Peter walked out of Midtown High as another school day had come to a close. To his surprise, standing across the way, was a certain blond woman in a leather jacket. He ran towards her.

"Hey you", she said.

"Hi. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. Fury doesn't know I'm back. I felt a need to see a certain friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." As they stood there, Peter and Carol both thought about how badly they wanted to kiss the other.

"Hey, I'm available for that weekend we talked about. My aunt is out of town for awhile", said Peter.

"Sounds great. I'll see you Friday. Don't be late." Carol gave him a flirtatious wink as she walked away. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

They met for a passionate kiss when she let him him.

"What are your great plans, Ms. Danvers", asked Peter.

"Watch movies. Eat take-out. But mostly spend time in the bedroom. Lots and _lots _of time."

"Before we engage in those wonderful soundly plans, I did bring over some homework. I'm going to work on that. That will be out of the way, so I 'll be all yours the rest of the weekend."

"Get too it, Mr. Parker", said Carol.

As Peter worked, Carol came over and wrapped her arms around him. 'My boyfriend is so studious', she thought. Sometimes she still couldn't believe she was in a relationship with a teenager. But, she felt really happy with Peter. Peter jumped when he suddenly felt her hand under the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a sneak peak of what to expect when you finish", said Carol seductively.

Peter was having a hard time concentrating as Carol kept massaging him. Just as he was really getting aroused, she stopped. Peter shot a web at Carol's waist and pulled her towards him. "You think you can do that and just walk away", he said. It was Carol's turn to feel turned on. "What am I going to do about you?" Carol shrugged. She had a huge grin on her face as he led her to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Carol woke up in a very content mood. She looked over to see Peter still asleep. As she moved closer to him, Peter slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Parker", she said.

"Good morning", answered Peter as he pulled Carol so that she was on top of him.

"Thank you", she said after pulling away from a quick kiss.

"For what?"

"For giving me a suitable punishment. I might have to be bad more often."

"Duly noted", chuckled Peter. "You know despite the fact that I was trying to work, I did like the massage. I wouldn't be opposed to getting another one sometime."

Carol giggled. "Duly noted", she said, repeating his earlier words. "Do you realize this is the first time we've actually woken up together? This feels nice"

"It does feel nice", said Peter. they leaned in for another kiss.

"Are you up for trying something new?"

"Like up", asked Peter.

"You could help me save on the water bill and join me in the shower." A huge smile grew on Carol's face when she felt a twitch underneath her. "Somebody thinks that's a good idea." She slowly got off of him. She giggled after giving him a quick squeeze. "Don't keep me waiting", Carol said seductively.

'This woman will be the death of me', thought Peter as he laid in bed and watch her.

Carol was happy when Peter joined her. Peter had never shared a shower before. It was truly an exhilarating experience. When it was finished, they both agreed that they were definitely going to do that again.

Peter helped Carol make breakfast while exchanging flirtatious looks. As they eat their pancakes, Peter couldn't help but wonder if a future with Carol be like this every morning. they wake up together, make love, and just enjoy each other. Carol told Peter about how a near war erupting prevented her from coming back immediately. Thankfully, a war was prevented and peace was restored.

After breakfast, Peter went back to the homework he had intended to be finished with by now. Carol decided that, while he did that, she would catch on some sleep after their long night. She promised Peter she wouldn't disturb him. "I couldn't help myself last night", she said. "It's not my fault you look so sexy when you're all studious."

Peter was happy when he finished his work. Now, he could dedicate the rest of the weekend to his relationship. He went into the bedroom to find Carol lying in bed. Peter climbed into bed and started to lightly stroke her side.

"Mmm", moaned Carol. "That feels so nice."

"Have you been awake long?"

"For a couple of minutes or so". She turned to face him.

"My homework is all done. I'm officially all yours the rest of the weekend."

"Great", said Carol excitedly. Peter continued stroking as he held her.

"Carol, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"I was wondering if tomorrow night we could go out on a real date?" Carol was silent. "Most couples have already gone out at least once by this point. I'm not saying we should go public yet. I'm sure there is someplace in this city we can go where no one would know us. You mean a lot to me, Carol. Please go on a date with me."

After a long silence, Carol finally spoke. "You mean a lot to me, Peter. I would love to go on a real date with you."

Filled with happiness, Peter pulled Carol in for a kiss. As He tried to deepen it, Carol started to laugh.

"What's so funny", asked a confused Peter.

"I'm sorry. Its just when you lightly touched a certain part of my stomach, it kind of tickled."

Peter couldn't help but be amused by the thought that someone as tough as Carol Danvers could be ticklish. He found the spot he toughed before and decided to tickle her again. Carol laughed and squirmed in an effort to get away from him. She fell out of bed and ran away from him with a smile on her face. Peter knew he could easily just web her to stop her from running, but what would the fun in that be. Carol quickly closed the bedroom door after being chased all through the apartment. She held the door. After hearing a thud, she turned around to find peter standing there.

"You do know I can climb on ceilings, right?"

Carol kissed him deeply when he tried to corned her. She pushed him back onto the bed.

"Now, Peter Parker", she said seductively as she crawled up his body,"it's my turn to punish you." Soon their lips were inches apart. "If you're a good boy, I may have mercy on you." Before Peter knew it, Carol's lips were on his.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Peter was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. He and Carol were going to go on their first official date. Wearing a simple gray sweater and tan pants, Peter waited for her to finish getting ready. Carol came out of the bedroom in a black shirt, tight jeans, and black boots.

"Is this alright", she asked.

"Yeah. It's just fine." Peter gave her a quick kiss. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way, Mr. Parker."

Peter took Carol to a seafood restaurant in the Upper West Side with outdoor seating.

"Have you ever been here before", asked Carol.

"No. I spotted this place during one night of web slinging", said Peter. "I always wanted to check it out with the right company."

Carol blushed at that, a site that Peter couldn't help but smile at. "This is very nice, Peter."

As they ate the order of crab legs, Peter couldn't help but remember the first time he ever saw Carol. He was laying on the ground holding onto the Stark Gauntlet for dear life. Suddenly, out of the sky came one the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. He never could have imagined that they would eventually be together.

"What's going on in that head of yours", asked Carol, bringing Peter back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just remembering the time we first met."

"Uh huh."

"I was really impressed with your bravery to take the Gauntlet from me and try to get past Thanos' minions. Not to mention, I also found you really beautiful."

"I was impressed with you too."

"You were?"

"I could tell by the way you were holding on to the Gauntlet that you must have been really brave yourself", said Carol. "In time, I also found out that you are very loyal. That's what makes you a great Avenger."

Peter was speechless. "Thank you, Carol.

The date had gone really well. Peter held Carol's had back to the apartment like a true gentleman. When they got back, they agrred to go to bed.

Laying in bed waiting for Carol, Peter felt really happy. When she got into bed, Carol snuggled up to him.

"I'm going to miss waking up to your face in the morning", said Carol.

"Me too."

"Thank you for the whole weekend. We should arrange for another sleepover as soon as possible."

"I have no complaints about that."

"As great a time a had on our date, I know a way we can have a better time", said Carol suggestively. She quickly kissed him and they engaged in some passionate rounds of lovemaking.

_ A 1000 apologies for a short chapter. The next one will be longer._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

A few weeks had gone by since the weekend Peter and Carol had shared together. Peter had been summoned to the Avengers compound. The remaining roster was here for evaluation. Fury assigned Carol to supervise training exercises. Peter made a few missteps, but he thought that, overall, he did just fine.

Afterwards, Peter was talking with Rhodey. Suddenly, Carol came over.

"Mr. Parker, I need to speak with you", she said in a angry tone.

Peter felt confused. Why was Carol so mad?

"Close the door", she ordered when they went into another room. After following her order, Peter turned around to see Carol cross her arms. The angry look was still present on her face. Peter was feeling really nervous. It was like being in the principal's office back at school. He didn't feel that he mad any major mistakes during the exercises. His confusion grew when he noticed a smile slowly formed on Carol's face.

"You should've seen your face", she said laughing.

"That was _not _funny", said Peter.

Carol kept laughing as she walked closer to Peter. "It was a little funny." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. "I was wondering if you were going to come to my room tonight?"

"Do you want me to come to your room."

"Well, since our weekend together, my bed has become lonely without you."

That night, after looking to make sure no one was around, Peter tapped lightly at the door of Carol's room. She let him in immediately.

"Good evening, Mr. Parker", she said seductively. Theirs lips met intensely and they fell on the bed.

Peter woke up and checked the time to find it was 3:10. He decided he should leave to make sure no one caught him leaving Carol's room.

"In that case, I'll be there."

"Good." Carol gave Peter another kiss. "Make sure no one sees you."

"I will", said Peter. "Oh, and Carol. I'm going going to have to get back at you for this joke you pulled on me."

Carol got really excited at that statement. He put on his pants, when he heard Carol move.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's alright", said Carol. "Don't leave yet." A leg became exposed from under the covers. "Please stay." She tried to pull him with her leg. Peter sat on the bed. Carol sat up and let Peter stroke her hair while she rubbed her leg affectionately against him.

"How much longer do we have to do this sneaking around, Carol", asked Peter. "I really want to tell people about my amazing girlfriend."

"I understand how you feel", said Carol. "I think we should wait until after you graduate. Fury and your aunt would very likely kill us if we came out now. I promise, when you graduate, we'll tell everyone. Besides, I kinda like having you as my sexy little secret."

"As you saying when we go public, this will stop being sexy", teased Peter.

"Of coarse not", said Carol laughing. "Peter, based on the performance you always give me, I highly doubt, this could _ever _stop being sexy." Peter flashed her a smile at that. His enhanced abilities, ensured that he didn't get tired out so easily when he was with Carol. This was one her favorite things about Peter as a lover.

Carol looked into his eyes. "So I was wondering if you next time I go to space, if you would like to join me? I figured I could show you how much more their is in the galaxy beside Titan."

Being on that rundown planet with Tony, Dr. Strange, and the Guardians of the Galaxy against Thanos was an experience Peter didn't like remembering. At the same time, he thought it be nice to spend time with Carol exploring worlds she was more familiar with. "That might be fun. I'll come." Carol smile and gave him a kiss. "As much as I don't want to leave our little island here, I should probably go", said Peter.

"I think otherwise", said Carol. "There's time for another round." Persuaded by a passionate kiss, Peter fell on top of her. "One problem."

"What?"

"No pants are permitted on this island", she said with a sexy wink.

Quickly, Peter got rid of his pants, joined Carol under the covers, and resumed their love making.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for another delay. In response to a review I received, in my author's note in the first chapter, I clearly stated that Peter is eighteen in this story. Without any further delay, here's the next chapter._

Chapter 9

Graduation day had come to Midtown high. Peter was looking forward to next stage in his life. That fall he was going to go to Empire State University. he was also looking forward to going public about his relationship with Carol.

Peter decided that when he got home, he was going to tell Aunt May. he didn't want to drag things out much longer.

"I'm so proud of you", said Aunt May.

"Can we talk", asked Peter.

He felt nervous as she sat beside him on the couch. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm dating someone."

"Peter, why didn't you tell me? Who is it?"

Peter bucked up courage. "It's Carol."

"I don't recall any of your classmates being named Carol."

"No, it's Carol Danvers. Captain Marvel."

"You're kidding me, right", said May in an slightly mad tone. "She's older than you. She knows better, and so does she."

"She's not the one who pursued the relationship. It was me. May, I love her."

"Peter, you're young. You don't know what love is."

"I know that what I feel isn't some sort of crush thing. She makes me happy. Please give it a chance."

Aunt May was silent. "She makes you happy." Peter nervously nodded. "I'm not saying I can accept this, but if this is what you want, it's your choice. But, if things don't work out, I won't feel pity on you. And don't expect me to be friendly with her."

Peter knew she was being serious. "I know... Thank you for not being worse about everything."

May shook her head. "I can't believe this", she sighed. "I do appreciate you being honest with me."

With a feeling of relief, Peter went into his room. He just sat on his bed, when he noticed Carol texted him.

_Meet me on the roof. _

Peter opened the window and climbed up to the roof for Carol was waiting for him. She walked to him and planted a passionate kiss.

"What was that for", asked Peter.

"I'm so proud of you for graduating", said Carol. "I was flying above to see the ceremony. I couldn't miss my boyfriend's graduation.. by the way, you looked really cute in your cap and gown."

"Carol, I told my aunt about us", said Peter as he held her. "I didn't want to beat it around the bush. I hope you aren't mad."

"I would have been there with you when you did it", said Carol. "How did she take it?"

"Much better than I thought actually. I think it might take her awhile to get used to this. She told me not to expect her to be friendly with you."

"I understand", said Carol. Peter started to laugh, which led to Carol being confused. "What?"

"It's just funny how I feel like telling the world that I love you from the rooftops, and we're on an actually rooftop."

Carol started giggling. Then she stopped abruptly. "Wait, did you just say you love me?"

"Yes", said Peter nervously. "Is that okay?"

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck. "More than okay." She gave him a quick peck. "Oh, and by the way, I love you too." They leaned in for another kiss feeling excited a the thought of finally being a public couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Soon peter and Carol told all their fellow Avengers. Their colleagues weren't quite sure what to make of the couple. Could Peter and Carol make such a thing last with their age difference? In the end, however, they gave them their blessing. It really felt good to not sneak around.

During mid July, Carol arranged for the trip to space she and Peter talked about. Peter was still nervous about this. But, he knew that Carol really wanted to show him around other parts of the galaxy. He was happy to spend time away with her.

He sat beside her as Carol piloted the ship. As he looked at the window, Peter marveled at being so close to the stars. On the way to Titan with Tony and Dr. Strange, he didn't really pay attention to what was out there. He knew that he was thrown into a serious situation with an alien warlord who wanted to wipe out half of the galaxy. Carol really enjoyed seeing Peter's look of wonderment.

They landed on a planet with a beautiful green forest with very tall trees. It reminded Peter of Endor from _Return of the Jedi._After taking a long hike, Peter and Carol came across a waterfall. They sat and looked at how calmly the water hit the rocks below. Peter held Carol as they enjoyed the peace that surrounded them.

"I think it's time we should head back", said Carol.

Peter helped her up. He noticed a mischievous look in her eyes. "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Do you think you could websling faster than I can fly?"

"I might."

"Race you", said Carol as she took off.

'Oh, it's on', thought Peter as he shot a web and went after her. Despite his best efforts, Carol beat him back to the ship. "That was fun. We need to do a rematch sometime."

"I'm up for that", said Carol. "You know I'm up for more exploration." Peter followed Carol onboard as she arched her eyebrows flirtatiously.

They laid together on the floor covered in a blanket.

"As fun as that was, a bed is more comfortable", said Carol as she laid her head on his chest.

"Can't disagree", said Peter.

Carol looked up at him. "Peter, I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me? My place is closer to Empire State. Plus, I can wake up to your handsome face every morning."

"I would love to move in with you", said Peter. He gave her a kiss. "Every morning I'm going to show you how much I love you."

"Every morning? I like the sound of that, Mr. Parker."

"Good." Peter started to kiss down her body.

"I could get used to that." As Peter worked his magic, they both got excited for the next stage of their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The transition to becoming roommates went pretty smoothly. Aunt May wasn't all too keen on the idea, but she reminded Peter that she wouldn't have pity if things didn't work out. Peter hoped that, in time, she would come around on his relationship with Carol.

Carol woke up one morning to find her boyfriend not lying beside her. Today was Peter's nineteenth birthday. She put on her robe and found Peter making breakfast. Carol wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I was going to make you breakfast today", said Carol.

"That's alright", said Peter as he turned to face her. "You were sleeping peacefully."

"Well, I have you to thank for that", replied Carol suggestively. "Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday." She leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Thank you. Do you have any birthday surprises for me?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Since today is a special occasion, I'll show you when you come home from school."

"Deal", replied Peter.

After breakfast, Peter got ready for school. Peter was nervous about an exam. It was going to be a challenge to concentrate when he knew Carol had something in store for later. Carol gave a passionate goodbye kiss.

"You'll do great, birthday boy."

"I hope you're right."

After school, Peter had confidence that he did well on his exam. Suddenly, he noticed a police chase. He changed into his Spider-Man suit. Even on his birthday, there was never a day off for the friendly neighborhood spider-Man.

Peter came home through the window. There was no sign of Carol.

"Carol, are you home? I'm sorry that I'm a little late. Spider-Man's services were needed."

"I'm in the bedroom."

Peter got excited as he entered the bedroom. Carol was wearing a long, red, satin button up shirt and no pants. She did a sexy dance.

"Have a seat." Peter obeyed and sat on their bed. "Do you like it?"

"You are a good dancer."

"Thank you, but I was talking about the shirt."

"Oh, yeah. It is very sexy", said Peter.

"I glad you like it." Carol came closer to him. "It's just too bad you won't be enjoying it for very long."

Carol slowly unbuttoned and let the shirt fall on the floor. She met Peter for some passionate kissing that quickly led to more.

"That was one of the birthday presents ever", said Peter as he held Carol. "Bring that shirt out on more special occasions."

'Will do", said Carol as she gave Peter another kiss. "How was your exam?"

"I think I did well."

"I knew you would. You are one of the smartest people I know, Peter.I made us some dinner reservations. But they aren't for later." Peter felt her hand giving one of her massages. It didn't take long for Peter to get turned on again.

"You really have the bast ideas." Carol laughed. Peter kissed her and they engaged in more passionate lovemaking before getting ready for dinner. This was a Happy Birthday.


End file.
